


Then We Kill Them, All Of Them

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison get fed up with all the crap and decide to go on a rampage together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We Kill Them, All Of Them

All they had ever wanted was to be together. They loved each other with all their heart and soul -and they had finally had enough. Had enough of the world tearing them apart and trying to destroy what they had.

Scott and Allison were going to take back their lives.

“Are you sure?” Scott whispered.

Allison rested her forehead against his and smiled. “Yes. I meant it when I said I want to be with you forever, Scott.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “It’s our time now.”

Scott wrapped his arms around her. “Okay,” he whispered and kissed her gently.

And so the carnage began.


End file.
